falling in love with a serpant
by Alissa Malfoy
Summary: the normal draco falls in love with hermione. but what will happen when hermione gets a rare wizzarding dese???? you have to read to find out!!!
1. the dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Although I wish I did!!!!! Only the plot belongs to me!!!! Ps read my sisters story her name is danapotter and it gets good!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Hold on! Dumbledor is coming! Just hang on one more moment! NOOOOO! Hermione!" Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around her dorm. Lavender and Praviti were asleep. " That dream, it felt so real. Who was calling my name? Should I tell Harry and Ron?" she thought to her self. Lavender stirred in the bed next to her. "I'll ask Lavender in the morning." At that Hermione fell back asleep. " Rise and shine Hermione or you'll be late for breakfast." Praviti said as she gathered her books. " Praviti where is Lavender?" "Oh she is getting dressed. Why do u ask?" " I want to talk to the two of you about something." "ok I'll go and get her." Praviti walked off towards the bathroom. In a few minuets she returned with Lavender. "Praviti said you wanted to talk Hermione." " Yes I do. I had a strange dream last night. And I was wondering if you could help me." " We'll try. Shoot." Praviti said. " Alright here goes nothing. It all started in a little room surrounded by a white curtain. Then every thing goes black and some one calls my name. Screaming and pleading for me to hang on. I was wondering if you knew what it meant." " Ok well I don't but I know some one who probably will." Lavender said with a wild glint in her eyes. " And who might that be?" Hermione said looking quite confused. " Why none other than Professor Trallenway! Praviti practically squealed. " You know I don't like her!" " Come on Mione. Please! For us!" Praviti and Lavender pleaded. " Alright! Fine, but only because you're my friends." " Thankx!" At that Lavender and Praviti went off towards the north tower. Hermione slowly made her way down to breakfast. When she reached the great hall Ginny, Ron, and Harry all waved her down to come join them. " So how does it feel to be head girl?" Ginny asked. " And to be back at hogwarts for our 7th and final year!" Harry added. "And to be stuck with Malfoy!" Ron made a face that exemplified his hatred of Draco. " well its not too bad. Tonight me and Draco have a meeting with Proffessor Dumbledor. Some thing about sleeping arangments." " Hmmmm I wonder what he wants?" ginny said a little puzzled.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know I know. Boring but I had to start some where. Please rr!my address is tiggerb4clb@aol.com!!! Feel free write me with your reviews and comments. 


	2. bumping into draco

" God I knew that Professor Trallenway wouldn't help me at all! Why did I even let Lavender and Praviti go up and ask her? All she did was predict that I was gunna die in my loves arms! I can't believe this!" Hermione said to her self as she walked toward Professor Dumbledor's office. Then some one bumped in to her making her lose all her books. " I am soo sorry Miss." Came a pleasant voice. " Quite all right. It was kind of my fault too. I was involved in my thoughts." Hermione said finally looking up. Her cinnamon brown eyes met his pale steal gray eyes ad for a moment there was warmth in them, but what ever warmth was there vanished when he saw her face. "Ahhh the mud blood Granger. I heard that you were head girl but I didn't think it was true though." Draco said with a sneer. " Draco shut the fuck up!" " Watch your mouth Granger." "God I cant believe I'm stuck working with you of all people!" " Like I enjoy it any more than you do!" " Now, now Mrs. Granger Mr. Malfoy. You are head boy and girl. You must set an example for the rest of the school." Professor Dumbldor said. " Yes Professor." They said in unison. " Come along now I must show you your living quarters for this year. Follow me please." Professor Dumbledor started off toward the great hall. Draco and Hermine followed closely. They stopped in front of a prorate of a serpent entwined around a lion in the strike poise. " Your password will be the ' nezrati pelage'." 


End file.
